All Roads Lead to Istanbul
All Roads Lead to Istanbul is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 35th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 77th case of the game. It takes place in Turkey and Russia as the first case of the region. Plot Following the events from the Balkans, Luka and the player went to Istanbul only to follow Austin to know if he talks the truth but while passing the Istanbul bridge they found a local artist, Abidin Kaya, stabbed to death. The team on start of investigation marked Akiner Arat, another local resident as a suspect, but also in the next steps and artist Sefa Yalaz where by her the team found that victim spent most of her time at her lair. There the team found that the lair is primary murder scene and reason to suspect Selcuk Ata, an antique dealer. By Katarina they found that the killer has head lice which she determined by the shampoo against lice on the victim's stab wound but also a message inside the victim's throat that she couldn't recover but that the player could. When the player recovered the message, they found that the message is a quote from Shakespeare, which meant that the killer quotes Shakespeare. After a while, the team were approached by Zeynep who said that the victim visited Hagia Sophia not so long before his death. When the team went to the iconic spot of Istanbul, the team found reasons to have a professional thief Nazli Giray and sheikh Adas Akbulut as suspects. Later on, the player found that Selcuk put the victim on a wanted list and decided to question her more. She said that the victim betrayed her by stealing an antique black eagle statue from Nazi Germany and mentioned that the statue is priceless and that she will do everything to get her statue back. As well, the team approached Akiner again after they found that he in fact know who the victim is. He said that he just didn't wanted to bring the past again but that he will need to as he said that a week ago he and the victim were awesome friends until one night, drunk as fell they didn't spend a night together which for him was unacceptable but the victim wanted to continue the relationship which was the reason of their conflict on the bridge. Right after the team back to the temporary settlement in Istanbul PD, Adas approached the team telling them that he knows who killed Abidin. He said that Allah answered to him telling him that he, the God, killed him because the victim step against the God's nature about sexual relationships and moral values. Also, the team approached Sefa when the player found her break-up song. she said that she wrote the song because the victim broke up with her shortly before his death, describing his life as deadly. The team spoke with Nazli after analyzes of tracking device. She said that the tracking device was meant for the victim because she found that the victim was a couple of years in jail for stealing and that there is not enough space for two professional thieves. With enough collected evidence the team arrested Selcuk for murder. She didn't try to hide the fact that she killed him and confessed right on the spot. She said that the victim deserved that death after disgusting transactions. She continued to explain and said that the victim was the owner of a very rate Japanese katana with a diamond blade and that she wanted it until the victim told her a price that was absurd even for a rare object like that. Eventually they agreed about the price and the victim sold her the katana who end up being a pure fake. Angry on him, she demanded a refund on what the victim laughed. Then she decided that she will get the money back by herself and got in his lair looking for money. The victim caught her and they started a fight. She grabbed a dagger from the table and stabbed him a couple of time until he didn't die. Judge Andrich sentenced her to life in jail with a change of parole in 50 years. Post-trial, Zeynep approached the player and Luka telling them that Austin's trackers are disabled. Luka told her to not worry and to be told them his last location. she said that last time Austin tracker was on was in Hagia Sophia. The team went there only to found a strange device with engraved "L" on it. By sending it to the lab they discover that the device is a blocker or electronic devices but that further analyzes confirmed that is not activated by Austin but by Akiner. He said that don't need to answer to them and if they want to know why they should find it by themselves. Following his Slavic instructs for justice, Luka unnoticed "borrowed" a note from his pocket on which said "Initiation: Moscow 11pm next week, first pick up the secret from lair". The team back to the lair to see what that secret is and found torture machine and a note "Make sure that Tiger don't survive - Lion". The team quickly back to Akiner to arrest him and see why he did to Austin. He surrenders quickly telling the team that he didn't accomplish his task by removing the traitor but that is just a start as Operation Blackjack will remove him, eventually. In the meantime, Habib Romanov approaches the player and said that he has news about Lion. Habib said that by his informants he heard that Lion is in Istanbul and that they saw a strange person wearing a Lion mask at the bridge Bosphorus. Habib and the player went there only to find a mental suitcase who contained a strange machine. Once the team analyzed the machine, an USB pop out with a note "play me". With a pre-assuming that the USA contain a virus Zeynep run the USB on the secure isolated network and then a live video message from Lion starts. They thanked the team for completing the quest instead of LEGION and showed he the satellite picture of Madrid, when after a second the whole city blow up, killing over 5 million citizens and tourists. Lion laughed and thanked again and said that Operation Blackjack started before closing the video chat. After the events, Judge Andrich came to the player and said that Sofia of Girona, Otto Krause, Elena Repkova, Priya Lopez, Antonio Delgado and Hanna Eskola escaped the prison and that by illegal tunnels want to transfer to Turkey where is main LEGION's HQ. Right after saying that into the office the team was American general Dirk Paul with his army slammed in and ordered a quick arrest of the player, Luka and Chief Wilson for the master-planning the murder of Colonel Spangler, collaboration with Russian nationalist group "Red Hand" and possible alliance with LEGION. Summary 'Victim' * Abidin Kaya (Stabbed and left to die at the Bosphorus bridge) 'Murder Weapon' * Dagger 'Killer' * Selcuk Ata Suspects AAratSTE.png|Akiner Arat SYalazSTE.png|Sefa Yalaz SAtaSTE.png|Selcuk Ata NGiraySTE.png|Nazli Giray AAkbulutSTE.png|Adas Akbulut Quasi-Suspect(s) HRomanovSTE40.png|Habib Romanov Killer's Profile * The Killer quotes Shakespeare. * The Killer has head lice. * The Killer drives segway. * The Killer wears bandage. * The Killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Bosphorus Bridge (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of leaves, Paintbrush) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Cell phone; New Suspect: Akiner Arat) *Examine Paintbrush (Result: S YALAZ; New Suspect: Sefa Yalaz) *Give the phone back to Akiner Arat (Prerequisite: Phone found) *Ask Sefa Yalaz if she knew the victim (Prerequisite: paintbrush owner found; New Crime Scene: Art Lair) *Investigate Art Lair (Prerequisite: Sefa interrogated; Clues: Antique vase) *Examine Antique Vase (Result: Name; New Suspect: Selcuk Ata) *Speak to Selcuk Ata about the victim (Prerequisite: Name found) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attributes: The Killer quotes Shakespeare and has head lice) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hagia Sophia (Clues: Lock-picking tool, Qur'an, Victim's bag) *Examine Lock-picking tool (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: New Suspect: Nazli Giray) *Examine Qur'an (Result: Name; New Suspect: Adas Akbulut) *Examine Victim's bag (Result: Oil canteen) *See why Nazli Giray left her lock-picking tool at the crime scene (Prerequisite: Hair matches; Profile Updated: Nazli quotes Shakespeare) *Speak to Sheikh Akbulut (Prerequisite: name recovered; Profile Updated: Adas has head lice) *Analyze Oil Canteen (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drives Segway; New Crime Scene: Bridge Gate) *Investigate Bridge Gate (Prerequisite: Oil Canteen analyzed; Clues: Speed camera, WANTED poster) *Examine Speed Camera (Result: Speed Camera) *Examine WANTED poster (Result: Poster) *Ask Selcuk why she put the victim on a wanted list (Prerequisite: WANTED poster recovered; Profile Updated: Selcuk quotes Shakespeare, has head lice and drives Segway) *Analyze Speed camera (03:00:00) *Ask Akiner why he lied about not knowing the victim (Prerequisite: Speed camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Akiner quotes Shakespeare, has head lice and drives Segway) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *See what Adas thinks who the killer is (Profile Updated: Ada drives Segway; New Crime Scene: Entrance) *Investigate Entrance (Prerequisite: Adas interrogated; Clues: Mini chest, Broken device) *Examine Mini chest (Result: Break-up song) *Examine Broken device (Result: Tracking device) *Ask Sefa why she wrote a break-up song (Prerequisite: Song found; Profile Updated: Sefa quotes Shakespeare) *Analyze Tracking device (12:00:00) *Question Nazli about her tracking device (Prerequisite: Tracking Device analyzed; Profile Updated: Nazli has head lice and drives Segway; New Crime Scene: Sofa) *Investigate Sofa (Prerequisite: Nazli interrogated; Clues: Dagger, bloody package) *Examine Dagger (Result: Sweat) *Examine Bloody package (Result: Bloody bandage) *Analyze Bloody bandage (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears bandage) *Analyze Sweat (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blue eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Last Chance for Justice 1 (1 star) Last Chance for Justice 1 *Investigate Hagia Sophia (Clues: Shoulder bag) *See what information Habib has (Reward: Rebel hair) *Examine Shoulder bag (Result: Strange device) *Investigate The Bosphorus Bridge (Prerequisite: Habib interrogated; Clues: Locked metal suitcase) *Examine Locked metal suitcase (Result: Metal Suitcasebutton machine) *Analyze Strange device (03:00:00) *Ask Akiner where he got the LEGION's signal blocker (Prerequisite: Strange device analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Art Lair (Prerequisite: Akiner interrogated; Clues: Black bag) *Examine Black bag (Result: Torture machine) *Arrest Akiner and find out what he did to Austin (Prerequisite: Black bag unlocked; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Analyze Strange button machine (12:00:00) *Move on to the next Case (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:Turkey and Russia (STE) Category:All Fanmade Cases